


Birthday Boy

by cekirdek



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: :(, Drunk Kagami, Forgotten by everyone, I can't think of anything rn, Kagami's birthday, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cekirdek/pseuds/cekirdek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like everyone forgot about Kagami's birthday. Though the most important thing is how they are going to cover it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I knew no blogs that had their inbox open for prompts at the moment so I had to write it myself. Hope you'll like it.

Kagami sat in the dark in a warm, humid evening in his apartment, carelessly letting tears stream down his face. He checked his phone more than ten times already, waiting for one, just one message that’d simply congratulate his birthday. Even a simple "hb" he’d be alright with at that moment, though if he thought about it he would almost boil with rage, to both himself and his friends and family. It wasn’t like being this sensitive over this particular subject was something he was proud of, he in fact hated it. But it was just something he slowly developed in years, with his birthday being in the middle of the summer break, doomed to be forgotten by everyone maybe except his father, if he’d bother to remember.

Even though he was almost sure he was getting better at handling it, this year was clearly an exception, with him now living alone and feeling its bothering sense even heavier than he ever did. He surely had many friends even if one only counted the ones basketball related, but he wasn’t that much loved, as he was aware as well. He didn’t think he was that repulsive. Yes, he had his moments where he was all over the place for things rather trivial but he couldn’t help not being himself, after all. It was never that much of a deal, at least it never was back in the states. What was the deal now that everyone seemed to despise him, he didn’t know.

He wouldn’t even care that much normally, but at the moment his mind wasn’t on his side, too busy resurfacing every little memory it could find of other people and their birthdays and how everyone was trying so hard for everything to go right and the way the birthday kid would have liked. He didn’t even know what he was crying for at that moment, his birthday being forgotten or him still being the awkward kid with no close friends.

 

After a good while of him pitying himself he realized how hungry he was, only natural since he skipped his dinner. His whole face was pulsing hot from all the crying -and probably swelling- which only reminded him of his miserableness when combined with him thinking about how he could be eating a birthday cake instead of a boring, homemade meal as his usual. 

That thought lingered in his mind as he stood up, fixed his outfit and rubbed his eyes to help with the swelling, if it’d work. He was the type to lock himself up whenever he was upset about something and his plan wasn’t any different for today, but when he thought about it again eating a cake for dinner was better than what he had in mind.

He quickly went to his room and put on his best looking outfit, just for fun, filled his wallet up and took off to carelessly waste it as his heart desired. His father could take it as his son’s birthday gift to himself.

He wasn’t sure where to get a birthday cake enough to feed himself full when he didn’t know anywhere in the area, so he just went with sprinting his entire way until he came across a place that would do. This time, unlike most of the time, he was lucky.

He found a café/bistro not too far away, located under a plain looking apartment complex. The music sounded nice as well, those relaxing ones that wouldn’t bother you as you went about your day. 

He stood by the door and quickly fixed his outfit, if it was bothered at all, and just when his hand went to his pockets to see if he brought his phone with him a man in an uniform opened the door for him, happily.

"Welcome and good evening, sir. Are you coming in?" he asked with a smooth voice, his smile warm. So much so that he made Kagami’s mind go slow for a second, since he was in a phase where he was quickly affected by such gestures.

"Um, yeah, sure. Thank you." he quickly answered as soon as he gained his senses back and stepped inside. Now that he was closer to the other man he could tell he was good looking as well. With prominent features and a gorgeous face and hair.

"Are you on your own?" the man asked as they went by the tables. Kagami answered with a nod and a not so enthusiastic ‘yes’, eyes still wandering around, taking in the crowd. He couldn’t see even one empty table, which was a bummer. Probably the shittiest tables were available only, in the very back or something, out of the waiters’ eyesight.

Once they were through the outer part and inside the café the man turned around and licked his lips nervously, eyebrows drawn up a bit almost apologetically. “I’m very sorry sir but it seems we have no table available at the moment.” he tried to smile, though it quickly disappeared when Kagami’s face fell. He couldn’t bother to fake a smile because he was so disappointed. The place looked too nice to leave just like that.

He didn’t understand the point of going all the way in just to state that they were packed full, either. Shouldn’t waiters already know that? What a way to get let down, he could only think, his features reflecting the emotions too well.

“No, please. Um, you said you were on your own, right?”

Kagami scrunched his eyebrows with confusion. “Uh, yeah.”

“Then would you mind sitting at the bar? That way you will get your order much quicker, too.” And there was that smile again, that he wouldn’t mind seeing many more times. He only nodded with a small smile and a faint blush on his cheeks.

He followed the man to the bar and took a seat, a faint smile spread across his face. He followed the man with his eyes as he entered the bar from the back and sat right before him..?

“Uh, won’t- um, won’t you get in trouble for that?” he asked slowly, silently cursing himself for being so awkward with him.

As a response the man just smiled, already enough to put Kagami at ease, and said “Well, I was hired to work at the bar so I don’t think so.”

He nodded as a response but was still confused. Why was he the one who greeted him at the door if he was only responsible of the bar? 

“Let me get you a menu.”

“Oh, no need for that. I just want uh.. a cake.”

“A cake?”

“Yes. And a few candles, if you have any.”

The man tilted his head to the side, clearly confused. “Um, are you waiting for someone?”

“No, I uh... I’m gonna celebrate my birthday.”

* * *

“And, a-hick- an’ there were sooo many people, too. Li’e, erryone y’know came t’gether jus’ f’your birthday, y’know? Ain’ it nice?”

“Yeeah yeah. Lucky Kuroko.”

“An’ when y-you plan th’s kinda stuff for your frriends y’expect s’methin’ similar done f’r y’rself, y’know?”

“Naturally.”

“O-Oi! Y’asked it, listen m’answer, then!”

Kagami could barely stand on his chair at the moment, since he quickly fell into the charm of alcohol. It was mostly because of the table behind him, a group of friends fooling around and laughing, all obviously very drunk. And because he was so miserable, with his birthday cake mostly eaten lying in front of him, he couldn’t help but admire them simply having fun and being ridiculously happy and content. Drinking a few things would get him in the mood as well, Nori said -the bartender’s name, as he found out later on- and he followed as said. Only to get even more miserable with it.

His entire stay at the bar’s summary was him eating and drinking whatever cocktails Nori would put in front of him in the first half, without having a word, and half crying and talking about birthdays and “so called friends” in the second half. It eventually started working, though. He wasn’t as mad or upset as he was an hour ago.

“You know, Taiga. It’s so easy to get you angry when you’re drunk.”

“Ha?! What’s tha’ s’pposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

“Hmph.” Their conversations were mostly went with a statement from Nori and angry mumblings from Kagami as a response. They both were content with it, though. Especially Nori. Kagami was a nice company if not anything else.

“Taiga.”

“Hmm?”

“Smile for the camera.”

“Why, h’ven’t you had enough? This one’s like twen—twentie—tiethh--”

“Never too many photos. Now smile.”

“Can’t smile while ’m cryin’.”

“You’re not crying right now.”

“Then I’ll cry again.”

“Kagami?”

“Huh?” Kagami was startled by the call of his name, his mind instantly going on to feeling guilty of being caught, for some reason. It only went more intense when he saw who it was. “Aomine?”

* * *

Aomine didn’t believe in sleeping at night during summer holidays. Which was why he consumed even more food and various drinks from outside, especially from the café downstairs. His parents were quite upset about it, him eating from outside when they already had food at home, that is. And his claim was that he wasn’t experienced enough to heat up the leftovers from their last dinner, which was a poor argument but he always did whatever he wanted.It wasn’t really worth the effort.

That night, as usual, despite being full he was on his way to the said café again. He was supposed to buy more water for himself to drink during the night, as he told his parents as he left home, but he wasn’t one to say no to some cake. He’d say hi to his old, older bartender friend too while he was at it. Before getting his hands on some nice, soft cake.

The inside looked more crowded than usual, even when it was this late, which was a sign that he wasn’t going to get the flavour he wanted. Though the atmosphere here was always good at calming him down, for some reason. Drunk people laughing, some singing while crying, it was good entertainment, even though he got bored easily. Good entertainment for 30 seconds, better than nothing.

He took his time, 30 seconds, to be exact, to look inside before going in. And apart from it being for fun as usual, he was especially looking around for people that had any cake on their table. He couldn’t see anyone so far, but when his eyes went to the bar right beside the door inside he saw. The back of his very annoying rival. He could’ve been mistaken but he didn’t think so, he knew this back anywhere he saw it. Not to mention the matching, spikey, stupid hair that he had. He was first baffled that he got to see him again before the tournaments, but then it made even less sense since Kagami was very much a minor, with no interests other than basketball. And why was he lonely?

 

“Kagami?” he tried without even thinking, not even realizing that he walked all the way to stand right beside him. Kagami lifted his head from the bar’s counter, his cheeks and nose pretty red. It was practically written all over him that he was dead drunk. “Huh? Aomine?”

“’Sup, Daiki?” Nori came in before Aomine could say a word. He looked happier than usual, in a way. Aomine could only guess why. 

“Huuh? Nori, y’know Aomine?”

“Yep. Regular customer. And you two?” 

“Oooh he’s Kuroko’s budbud fr’m mil’ school. Though th’y kinda bitter since he dumped ‘im ‘cause of s’methin’ ‘bout basketball.” Kagami jumped in, and Aomine could feel a vein behind his neck swelling, his blood boiling with a sudden wave of anger. “H’also forced me t’play ball when I w’s injured.”

“Wow, Daiki.”

“O-oi!” Aomine was getting only worse, so much so that he could now feel his face throbbing almost painfully.

“He’s almost like that Tatsuya you mentioned earlier, ne, Taiga?”

“Yup, tha’s wha’ I t--”

“Shut up!” Aomine yelled, successfully shutting them both up. Now he had some things to say. “Look here, you shit, I didn’t ‘dump’ Tetsu, it was just a disagreement! And who forced you to play, huh? You pathetic bastard, of course you’re gonna blame your loss on being injured! Injured my ass. And who even is Tatsuya?”

He expected a backlash as he stared deep into the other’s deep red eyes, only to watch them go damp, then fully water up to later slowly stream down his face. His entire body suddenly went cold, then. He didn’t react in any way, simply because he didn’t know how to. Kagami had always been strong in his eyes, with the will to go on no matter what, how what he just said could make him like that?

“Tatsuya is no one.” He heard him say, which he could only frown to. What was that supposed to mean? 

“So ‘s Kuroko. So ‘s Furihata. So ‘s Kawahara. So ‘re the third years. So is dad. So is... you.”

“Huh? What--”

“’m goin’ home.” With that Kagami turned his back fully to Aomine, trying to pick himself up from the chair. Aomine could feel panic pooling in his stomach, not sure what to do. He was known to make things worse everytime he tried to fix them, which was why he was left frozen in place, unable to move. 

He saw Nori from behind the counter, pointing to the main door as he tried talking Kagami out of his sudden decision. He wasn’t sure about leaving them be, but he couldn’t afford disobeying Nori when he looked like that, either. He went outside and waited.

Nori joined him not a minute later, looking too calm to actually be.

“What the hell was that?” he asked without even bothering to look at him, which he couldn’t help but feel bad about.

“I-I don’t know, I wouldn’t know he was gonna cry like that.” he muttered as he kicked the ground, agitated. He didn’t know what to expect.

“..You know, he came here asking for a cake and candles to celebrate his own birthday. Apparently no one else bothered to do it for him.”

Aomine frowned. He was never one to give a shit about his own birthday, which was why he couldn’t understand the point of one being so obsessed over the subject. Especially when that person was Kagami, the great pile of inconsiderateness, at least as he thought.

“You should apologize.”

“For what? I didn’t even do anything.”

“You _will_ apologize, then.”

Aomine would retort but even he knew better, especially when Nori was looking like that. He threw a quick glance inside, though couldn’t see anything that’d show Kagami’s current state since his back was turned to him.

He slowly made his way up to the chair next to the one Kagami’s occupying at the moment and took a seat. He was yet again perplexed by what he saw.

Kagami was crying but this time with the hugest grin on his face. He didn’t look one bit sad, in fact he looked like he was happy to see him once more.

“Aomineeeeeeee~” he whined and shoved the phone he was holding to Aomine’s face. “Mi’orima celebra’ed my birthdaaaaaay.” Aomine could hardly read the text he was showing him since the phone was pressed against his nose pretty much, but he eventually managed. It read “ **Happy birthday, Kagami. This may be too late to say but today’s lucky item for leos is a nail clipper. I’ve heard Seirin and Shuutoku booked the same facility for training again. See you there**.”

He was surprised that Midorima bothered to even text to celebrate someone’s birthday. It was kinda nice of him. Too nice, in fact. He actually hated it.

“It’s nice of him, yeah. Put that away.” he muttered and put the phone on the counter, finally to gather up some thoughts and apologize to Kagami as he agreed to do. He took a deep breath and spoke. “What’s the deal with birthdays, by the way?”

“Huh?” Kagami frowned, sniffed for a bit then continued. “People ‘re s’pposed t’ ce’ebra’te their friend’s birthdays.”

“..And?”

“An’ if they don’t ther’ not yer friends.”

“No- I mean… they might’ve forgot. Like, don’t you ever forge-”

“Na, I aaa’ways mark ‘em on m’ calendar so I neve’ do.”

Aomine took a deep breath. There was no point in arguing, it seemed. He didn’t even know how to continue the conversation without bringing Kagami down completely.

“But, uh, how do you even know they forgot? Maybe they… they organized… a party and waiting for, um, for the right moment to call you in..?” He wasn’t even looking at Kagami at that point, just staring at his own feet, hoping for Kagami to take it the good way.

“The- they’re?” Kagami’s voice went too high that Aomine couldn’t refrain from lifting his head to take a look. His eyes were shining with new tears and he had that stupid grin on his face, which was probably wider than the previous one. He quickly looked away once more to keep his cheeks from turning red, or redder than they already were.

“The’e’s a party? For me?” he whispered and quickly reached for Aomine’s shoulders to pull himself to his chest, whimpering.

Aomine was unable to react, again. He could feel people around staring and he was getting almost nauseous with the realization of what he’s done. Not to mention the red cheeks that he had no control over anymore.

He now had to figure out a way to tell Kagami that there actually wasn’t a party for him. He had no plan, but he knew he had to, so he started off by prying Kagami off himself, gently.

He didn’t look like he minded. He was still visibly trembling with excitement, grinning as tears were still streaming down his face. “Where’s it? Who’s gonna b’ there? Lotsa people, yeah, yeah?! Who uh who thoughta i’ first? Who?” he pattered as he laughed uncontrollably, leaving Aomine no space to fix his mistake.

“Uum, T- Midori.. ma. Yeah.” He immediately regretted the words he spoke as they left his mouth, along with his will to stay awake.

“Huuuuuuh? Mi’orima di’ all tha’ for me? Mi’orima’s soooo sweet he’s makin’ me cryyy.” Then the hiccups came, and continued after he buried his face in Aomine’s chest and cried until he couldn’t anymore.

Aomine knew he passed the point he could turn back and fix this misunderstanding, so he had to go along with it. And he, as awful as it is, needed Midorima to go along with it as well. However that was going to happen.

* * *

From: Kagami Taiga  
To: Midorima Shintarou

Midorima i think im in lovr with uou yourr legiy the onlu onr thay celebragef mh bjrthday im cryinh happy tears i love you sk much

 

Im tjrowin g away my rinh with tatsjya immediayely lets get our own rinhs and be bros forever♢♤♤♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This one will only have 2 or 3 chapters, so there's that. I'll hopefully update my other fics asap as well as this one, so give me strength ♡ Oh by the way was Midorima's message too nice? I mean, I'm hoping they're at better terms by now so I didn't write it in his usual, colder attitude. (I also love midokaga as a ship but we won't get into that) Lastly this is my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drabblesetc) if you'd like to see the same drabbles with a green background. Lots of love ♡  
> *fixed the link. Hopefully it will work now.


End file.
